youtubekackefandomcom_de-20200214-history
KillerDreck89
Killerdreck '(früher KillerDreck89) ist ein ehemaliger österreichischer Pooper mit zurzeit 1295 Abonnenten. Zu seinen Vorbildern (im deutschsprachigen Bereich) gehören: * TheMackey5 (inaktiv) * Mundsaune * Memorizzi (verlor 2 Accounts, wieder aktiv) * Kacksalber (inaktiv) * DerSchnitzelKasper (inaktiv, vermutlich Karriereende) * ThomasKaidkin (2014 gelöscht, ein Jahr später zurückgekehrt, Karriere inzwischen beendet) * Songremixer * Kengelmann5000 (nicht mehr aktiv) Bei seinen englischen Poops wurde er von den folgenden Poopern inspiriert: * cs188 (sein Lieblingspooper aus dem internationalen Raum) * FlyingKitty (in Killerdrecks Augen ist FlyingKitty zurzeit der beste Sentencemixer) * DaThings1 (er ist dafür bekannt, seine Poops von dreckigen Witzen freizuhalten) * The Youtube Pooper (er inspirierte Killerdreck dazu, WWE-Poops zu machen) * BigEyesLuigi (Killerdreck liebt seine Art, Sources zu zerstören) Geschichte Die ersten Jahre Killerdreck erblickte am 27.5.2009 als "KillerDreck89" das Licht der Welt, weil er endlich einen eigenen YouTube-Kanal wollte. Seine ersten Videos waren zunächst Neusynchronisierungen der "Du bist Deutschland"-Verarschung, welche jedoch von der YT-Community verrissen wurden. So beschloss KillerDreck später, diese Videos zu löschen, ebenso wie einige andere schlechte Videos, welche er wie die "Du bist Deutschland"-Verarsche mit dem Windows Movie Maker erstellte (über keine dieser Videos gibt es Informationen bezüglich des Veröffentlichungsdatums, aber sie dürften zwischen Herbst 2009 und Sommer 2010 erschienen sein). Irgendwann im Jahre 2011 fand er per Zufall eine YouTube Kacke von TheMackey5 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAq24KbFXW8). Ein Jahr später guckte er sie wieder, und er kam später über FB mit Mackey in Kontakt. Eines Tages jedoch beschloss er, selbst YouTube Kacke zu produzieren, und lud sich NCH Video Pad herunter (damals wusste er nicht, dass es von Vegas ein Crack gibt). Er experimentierte mit dem Programm und ein paar Videos. Sein Debüt gab er schließlich am 9.10.2012 mit der "YouTube Kacke: Mr T., der Hacker mit seinem Nachtelfvollidioten". Kurze Zeit später schaffte er es, in 7 Tagen 7 Poops rausbringen, bevor er von dem Trip runterkam und sich den ganzen Oktober Zeit nahm, um ein bisschen herumzuspielen und die deutsche YouTube-Community näher kennenzulernen. In dieser Zeit erschien auch die erste Folge von "TagesDreck". Zu Weihnachten 2012 brachte er die "YouTube Kacke: Marcell D'Avis streitet mit Thorsten Boms und Dr. Klenk - Weihnachtsspecial 2012" heraus, welche fast 4 Jahre lang die meisten Klicks (etwa 22.000 Klicks) hatte (wurde am 1.12. vom Mr. Bean-Poop übertroffen) und mit 218:15 bis heute das beste Like-Dislike-Verhältnis hat. Von Januar bis März 2013 brachte er noch 4 kurze Poops raus (davon 2 TagesDreck-Folgen), bevor an einem Apriltag sein Rechner kaputt wurde, und er folglich fast 5 Monate lang nicht poopen konnte. Im September war er wieder da und brachte ein "Comebackspezial" raus, mit welchem er sich jedoch vollkommen (zum ersten Mal) als Pooper blamierte. Kurze Zeit später entfernte er das Video. Im selben Monat wechselte er auf Anraten des Poopers Scheisseistnass nach einem Angela-Merkel-Poop zu Sony Vegas. Sein erster Vegas-Poop war die sechste Folge von TagesDreck. Nachdem Anfang 2014 ein Full Metal Jacket-Poop rausgekommen war, veröffentlichte er kurz vor seinem Geburtstag die YouTube Kacke: Bushido poopt ohne Grund mit Shindy aus Marzahn. Im Februar veröffentlichte er einen Poop über einen Vlogger (YouTube Kacke: Hicham sucht seine Leggings). Danach folgte 4 Monate lang kein Poop, bis er sich im Juni mit italienischen YouTube Poops versuchte (siehe Wissenswertes). Im Juli 2014 veröffentlichte er einen Poop, der ihm beinahe zum Verhängnis wurde (welcher Pooper benutzt unnötig lange Intros und Outros?). Kurz darauf entfernte er den Poop, und zog sich für einige Zeit zurück. Jedoch kehrte er im selben Monat mit einer englischen YouTube Kacke zurück, die seine erste war (eine von vielen?). Erste Erfolge Erste Bekanntheit in der deutschsprachigen YTP-Gemeinde erlangte er mit der "YouTube Kacke - Die satanischen Gelüste von Brunner & Brunner", die er im September veröffentlichte. Einen Monate später erreichte er 100 Abonnenten (siehe Meilensteine), und feierte dies mit einer TagesDreck-Folge. Im Dezember veranstaltete er zum ersten Mal eine Weihnachtscollaboration (leider ist diese mittlerweile weltweit gesperrt) Am 31.1.2015 veröffentlichte er sein erstes YTPMV (YouTube Kacke - The Real Psycho Andreas). Davor war genau zu Neujahr ein Stidogg-Poop erschienen. Ein paar Wochen später kam wieder ein englischer Poop auf YouTube, dieser war sein allererster Wrestling-Poop. In der Zeit von April bis Juli 2015 brachte er einige kleinere Poops heraus, denen allerdings kaum einer Beachtung schenkte, ebenso wenig wie dem 200-Abonnenten-Special, welches im Juli erschien. In dieser Zeit war er in einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Lustigen Lappen verwickelt, die damit endete, dass der Lappen seinen Kanal löschte. Zuvor versuchte Killerdreck, zusammen mit SupremeShittyCraps eine Anti-Lappen-Collab zu veranstalten, von der sich jedoch der größte Teil der YTK-Gemeinde distanzierte. Die Collab kam somit nie zustande und sorgte für einen schweren Imageschaden für Killerdreck. Am 07.08. lud er gleich 2 englische Poops hoch, die allerdings bis heute nur etwa 200 Klicks haben. Einen Monat später veröffentlichte er einen Chef-Tony-Poop, der für so manchen YTK-Fan ein Plagiat des Chef-Tony-Poops von Soosenbinder war. Im Oktober fanden die Bürgermeisterwahlen in Wien statt. Killerdreck nutzte die Gelegenheit und schiß sich die YouTube Kacke: Verbotene FPÖ-Werbung zusammen. Ende des Monats erschien die siebte Folge von TagesDreck. Der langsame Aufstieg Im November kam nach monatelanger Ankündigung die langersehnte YouTube Kacke: Eine Kinderserie landet auf dem Index raus. Wie der vorausgegangene Poop erhielt auch dieser gute Kritiken. Die Advents- und Weihnachtszeit ließ er mit der YouTube Kacke: Psycho Andreas feiert den rumänischen Nationalfeiertag und der YouTube Kacke: Gottlose Weihnacht (Weihnachtsspecial 2015) ausklingen. Anfang des Jahres 2016 kam ein YTPMV raus, welches nach Killerdrecks Angaben ein nicht erwähnenswerter Filler ist. Am 25.01. erschien die YouTube Kacke: Kastelruther Spasten. Auch hatte ihm der Pooper und Rapper Roscoe Sanders einen Geburtstagsrap gewidmet (sein Geburtstag ist am 25.01.). Der 13.02. wurde zu einem besonderen Tag für Killerdreck, als er an diesem Tag die YouTube Kacke: Einladung zur Alternative für Deutschland rausbrachte. Für ihn ist dieser Poop einer der besten, die er produziert hat (mit 483 Likes sein Poop mit den meisten Likes, leider aber auch mit 110 Dislikes jener mit den meisten Dislikes). Im März machte er einen Diss-Poop gegen 2 Kiddies, die sich "DiiE PSYCHOOS" nennen, weil sie seine Arbeit beleidigt hatten, und rief später zu seiner IS-Kollaboration auf. Im April erschien mit [YTP Mr. Bean shoots illegal immigrants] ein Poop, der von allen seinen englischen Poops, mittlerweile auch von allen seinen Poops der erfolgreichste ist (mittlerweile über 120.000 Aufrufe). Im Monat darauf erschien mit einem Michael Rosen-Poop ([YTP}Michael Rosen becomes new leader of Britain First) ein weiterer englischer Poop. Anfang Juni 2016 erschien nach zweimaligen Verschiebungen erstmals in der Geschichte des YouTube Poops die Collab über den Islamischen Staat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9neJLGPIc4). Die Kritiken fielen jedoch gemischt aus und Killerdrecks Beitrag war lange Zeit nicht erschienen (das Video kam allerdings Anfang Oktober raus und bescherte ihm einen leichten Abonnentenschub). Im gleichen Monat startete er eine Kampagne gegen Leute, die seinen Kanal kopierten, die er jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder beendete, weil er befürchtete, dass sich etwaige Kritiker bestätigt fühlen würden (er sei angeblich der "größte Pullercock" und "schlimmer als Hitler"). Die seit mehr als einem Jahr angekündigte "Scheißbrei"-Reihe feierte kurz danach ihre Premiere, als am 16.06. die erste Folge rauskam. Am 24.07. wurde er Teil der Moses-Collab, die von Memorizzi veranstaltet wird, nachdem LoerlShit abgesagt hatte. Killerdreck nahm seinen Platz ein und fing sofort an zu poopen. Nach eigenen Angaben war sein Beitrag vielversprechend. Memorizzi teilte die Collab in 3 Teile auf, welche am 22.08., 01.09 und 05.09. erschienen sind (das Finale vollbrachten Killerdrecks Landsmann "Die Kotkuchl" und Killerdreck selbst). Anfang September erschien endlich Killerdreck89 Beitrag zur Moses-Collab, welcher bis jetzt jedoch nicht so oft aufgerufen wurde. Dafür ist der [YTP I AM YAY] bei den Leuten in Sachen Kritik bislang sehr gut angekommen und war auf einem guten Weg, Killerdreck Bekanntheitsgrad enorm zu steigern, jedoch wurde am Ende der Poop doch nicht mehr wirklich beachtet, wodurch Killerdreck beschloss, mit wenigen Ausnahmen keine Sources mehr zu wählen, die zu wenige Leute kennen. Anfang Oktober erschien die achte Ausgabe von TagesDreck (siehe Abschnitt "TagesDreck"). Am 7.10.2016 gab er bekannt, dass er 2017 ausschließlich englische Poops herausgeben wird, um im internationalen YTP-Raum bekannter zu werden. Anfang November erschien sein 500-Abonnenten-Special (siehe Meilensteine), nachdem er ein paar Wochen zuvor schon seinen nächsten Meilenstein, die 500 Abonnenten, erreicht hatte. Dieser Poop verschaffte Killerdreck aufgrund seiner Qualität viele Abonnenten und womöglich den Durchbruch als Pooper. Am 1.12.2016 wurde das Weihnachtsspecial 2012 in Sachen Klicks vom Mr. Bean-Poop überholt. Somit ist "Mr. Bean shoots illegal immigrants" von allen Poops von Killerdreck jener mit den meisten Klicks. Wenige Tage später erschien die Pumuckl-Kollaboration von YouKack, an der neben YouKack selbst, Memorizzi und PedoPeterPoops auch Killerdreck teilgenommen hat. Kurz darauf veröffentlichte Killerdreck seinen Beitrag zu besagter Collab. Für den letzten Monat des Jahres 2016 nahm er sich vor, sein Weihnachtsspecial 2016 rauszubringen. (Er wollte die deutsche YTK-Szene (vorübergehend) mit einem Knall verlassen.). Dieses brachte er am 25.12. mit einem Tag Verspätung raus (es war das erste Mal, dass sein alljährliches Weihnachtsspecial nicht zu Heiligabend erschien). Das (abgebrochene) internationale Jahr 2017 und die Zeit danach 2017 wollte er endlich die 1000-Abonnenten-Marke erreichen. In dieser Zeit plante er unter anderem, einen WWE-Poop, die erste Folge des englischen Scheißbrei-Ablegers "Poop Soup" und 1 Quizshow-Poop auf Basis der Source "It's Academic" zu produzieren, die auf dem Arbeitstitel "It's Cawkademic" hört. Anfang des Jahres lud er einen Michael Rosen-Poop hoch, der wegen seiner "randomness" gelobt, aber auch wegen veralteter Sexwitze von englischsprachigen Poopern leicht kritisiert wurde. Für einige machte das Gerücht die Runde, dass Killerdreck das Projekt "internationales Jahr 2017" abbrechen wolle (es hieß, Killerdreck leide an Ideenlosigkeit und dem Druck, er müsse etwas rausbringen und gehöre zudem in die deutsche YTP-Szene). Tatsächlich beendete er das Projekt nach nur einem Monat und nannte es "eine Schnapsidee" und "das Dümmste, was er je getan habe". Kurz darauf veröffentlichte er den Filler "YouTube Kacke: Flugzeuge im Arsch", welchen er bereits Mitte letzten Jahres als Facebook Kacke hochgeladen hatte. Mitte Februar brachte er den Falco-Poop "YouTube Kacke: Der Mann mit dem Kot" raus, der nach eigenen Angaben überfällig war. Einen Monat später brachte er die YouTube Kacke: Mediaschiss raus. Dieser Pooper wurde ursprünglich als "Afrikashop" veröffentlicht, nach kurzer Zeit jedoch umbenannt, weil er vermutlich wegen des Titels zwischenzeitlich ein Like-Dislike-Verhältnis von 0:11 hatte. Am 20.3 2017 um 15:50 holte die Kotkuchl seinen damals 739. Abonnenten und überholte Killerdreck, der damals bei 738 Abos hielt, womit die Kotkuchl zum beKANTesten Pooper Österreichs wurde. Bereits einen Tag zuvor hatte Killerdreck einen radikalen Imagewechsel vorgenommen (mit neuem Profilbild, Profilbeschreibung und Kanalbild, auch ein Kanaltrailer hätte folgen sollen). Dies sollte ihm nach eigenen Angaben neuen Elan beim Poopen gegeben haben. Am 17.4.2017 veröffentlichte er zum ersten Mal in seiner fast 5-jährigen YouTube Poop-Karriere einen WWE-Poop. Dieser Poop wurde zu seinem ersten Poop, der in diesem Jahr 1000 Klicks erreichte (dieser Poop half ihm, 1000 Abonnenten zu holen). Anfang August erschien die Angry Grandpa-Collab, die Killerdreck mitveranstaltete. Ein paar Tage später veröffentlichte er seinen Beitrag. Am 2.9.2017 lud er zum ersten Mal seit 4 Monaten einen Poop hoch, an dem er ernsthaft arbeitete. In dieser Zeit sprach er davon, seine Motivation zurückgewonnen zu haben (er blieb jedoch bei seinen Plänen zu seiner YTP-Zukunft) und kündigte an, innerhalb der nächsten 2 Monate das 1000-Abonnenten-Special, den zweiten Teil von "Karl die Soose" und die letzte Folge von TagesDreck zu veröffentlichen (was jedoch nicht zustande kam). Am 5.11.2017 erschien sein 1000-Abonnenten-Special. 3 Tage später wurde es jedoch von YouTube wegen "irreführender Tags" auf "privat" gestellt und weitere 3 Tage wegen "Verletzung der YouTube- Richtlinien zu gewalttätigen oder grausamen Inhalten" entfernt und KillerDreck mit einem 3-monatigen Strike belegt. Er betrachtete die Strafe als "lächerlich bis zum Gehtnichtmehr" und erwägt zurzeit, bereits nach 2017 keine YouTube Poops mehr zu produzieren oder zumindest eine Pause auf unbestimmte Zeit einzulegen. Dennoch veröffentlichte er am 26.12.2017 die zweite Folge von Scheißbrei und den ersten deutschsprachigen Poop seit 9 Monaten. Dies war jedoch kein Weihnachtsspecial und es kam in diesem Zeitraum auch kein Weihnachtsspecial raus, was seit Killerdrecks Debüt ein Novum darstellt. Bis zum Jahresende will Killerdreck endlich den zweiten Teil von "Karl die Soose" rausbringen, was er jedoch nicht mehr schaffte. Er hofft allerdings, bis März 2018 den Poop endlich rausbringen zu können, ebenso wie ein 1&1-YTPMV rausbringen zu können, mit dem er bereits Mitte 2015 begann. Die Zukunft von Killerdreck ab 2018 Am 17.7.2017 gab Killerdreck auf seiner offiziellen Facebook-Seite bekannt, dass er ab 2018 keine deutschen Poops rausbringen (möglicherweise mit einer einzigen Ausnahme) und spätestens am Ende des Jahres 2019 als YouTube Pooper endgültig aufhören werde. Jedoch ist möglich, dass er bereits 2018 eine längere Pause einlegt und erst danach wieder zurückkehrt. Ob er danach noch etwas mit YouTube Poop zu tun haben will, bleibt offen. Am 27.12.2017 kündigte er an, dass er die Zahl hinter seinem Nutzernamen entfernen wird und ab dem 1.1.2018 nur noch als "Killerdreck" auftreten wird. In einem Posting auf seiner offiziellen Facebook-Seite kündigte Killerdreck am 2.12.2018 sein Karriereende spätestens zu Silvester 2019 an, betonte aber, vorher endlich den "den langersehnten zweiten Teil von "Karl die Soose" sowie ein Rammstein-YTPMV herausbringen", das nach eigenen Aussagen bereits seit Mitte 2015 auf meinem PC vergammelt." Da er nach eigenen Angaben (Stand 6.6.2019) kein passendes Videobearbeitungsprogramm mehr auf dem PC hat (er kaufte sich im Januar einen neuen PC), ist es ihm nach eigenen Angaben nicht mehr möglich, seine letzten verbleibenden Poops fertigzustellen, ebenso wenig wie eine Abschiedskollaboration zusammen mit der Kotkuchl. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass seine Karriere als YouTube Pooper vorbei ist. Es ist allerdings möglich, dass seine letzten Videos irgendwann veröffentlicht werden. Arbeitsweise * Killerdreck benutzte nahezu alle Stilmittel der YouTube Kacke, bevorzugte allerdings Sentencemixing (nach eigenen Angaben war sein Sentencemixing jedoch nicht mehr so gut wie früher), Scrambling, Stutter Loops und Rape, ganz besonders Eyerapes...angeblich hatten manche Zuseher wegen seiner Eyerapes Epilepsieanfälle bekommen (ob diese Geschichte wahr ist, ist zu hinterfragen). * Nach eigenen Angaben war er mittlerweile von Sexwitzen gelangweilt und setzte sie nur noch in Maßen ein. Zu diesem Schritt entschied er sich, nachdem er sich einen Poop von DaThings1 ({YTP} The LOL King) reingezogen hat. Außerdem gibt es Sources, bei denen es sich nicht eignet, Sexwitze einzubauen (z.B. Michael Rosen, weil Sexwitze dort im Übermaß eingesetzt wurden). * Nachdem er sich ein Tutorial für Scrambling (von BigEyesLuigi) angesehen hatte und einige Zeit damit verbracht hatte, diesen "Poopism" zu üben, wurde Scrambling zu einem seiner Lieblingsstilmittel. * Replacing lag ihm nicht wirklich (er verstand sich mit dem lustigen Lappen sehr schlecht), außer wenn er an einer Antikacke oder einem Trashpoop arbeitete. * Er hatte die Angewohnheit, den einen oder anderen Poop möglichst random, teilweise auch verstörend, gestalten zu wollen. Wissenswertes über Killerdreck * Killerdreck hatte, bevor er seine Poop-Karriere begann, ein Bild von Bernard, dem Eisbären als Profilbild. Zu Beginn seiner "Karriere" zierte lediglich ein bunter Schriftzug mit seinem Namen sein Profil, bevor im September 2013 erstmals ein Bild von Killerdreck zu sehen war (Klonter77 nannte ihn mal einen "geistig behinderten Pacman"). Ab Anfang 2016 hatte er eine leicht veränderte Version als Profilbild. Im Rahmen zahlreicher Änderungen an seinem Profil änderte er am 19.3.2017 sein Profilbild erneut. Seitdem ist das geliftete Gesicht eines gewissen Norbert Hofer als Profilbild zu finden. * Er war der erste Pooper aus Österreich (Saskia L., AustroPoop und Die Kotkuchl sind die anderen, jedoch konnte nach KillerDreck nur Die Kotkuchl größere Aufmerksamkeit erregen, nicht zuletzt dank der tatkräftigen Unterstützung von KillerDreck selbst) und war lange Zeit auch der beKANTeste. Mittlerweile hat Die Kotkuchl KillerDreck in Sachen Abonnenten überholt und ist der neuen beKANTeste österreichische Pooper geworden. * Killerdreck schreckte nicht davor zurück, heimische Politiker zu verpoopen, die einschlägige Propaganda verbreiten (einer seiner Lieblingspolitiker ist HC Strache, das hat er mit der YouTube Kacke: Verbotene FPÖ-Werbung bewiesen). * Neben deutscher YouTube Kacke produzierte er auch Poops in englischer Sprache (mit "YTP ITA: Nek é goloso di sesso" hatte er sich auch in italienischer YouTube Kacke versucht, ein weiterer Poop sollte sein letzter in italienischer Sprache werden, aber dazu kam es nicht mehr)...er tendierte allerdings mehr in Richtung englische YTPs. Gerüchten zufolge plante er, in Zukunft nur noch englische Poops produzieren. Tatsächlich bestätigte Killerdreck später diese Gerüchte, und erklärte 2017 zu einem internationalen Jahr, das aber Ende Januar 2017 abgesagt wurde (KillerDreck wollte aber weiterhin englische Poops machen und hatt ein englisches 1000-Abonnenten-Special in Planung). Ein halbes Jahr später gab er bekannt, ab 2018 keine deutschen Poops mehr zu produzieren (mit 2 Ausnahmen). * Er hat bisher an 17 Kollaborationen teilgenommen, davon 4 selbst veranstaltet (YouTube Kacke: Frisch gekotzt ist halb geschissen (Weihnachtscollab) - Das Weihnachtsspecial 2014 ist inzwischen weltweit gesperrt und nicht mehr zu sehen). Nachdem seine IS-Collab jedoch nicht so gut wie gewünscht ankam, beschloss er, in Zukunft andere eine Collab veranstalten zu lassen. Allerdings machte er seine Entscheidung rückgängig, als er einen Aufruf zu seiner Angry-Grandpa-Collab postete (er wartet seit Ende Mai 2017 auf die Collab). * In jedem Jahr hat er einen Poop herausgebracht, der so katastrophal war, dass er ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder entfernte (dieser Fluch ging 2016 zu Ende, und aufgrund seiner steigenden Bekanntheit wird er wohl in Zukunft davon absehen). Außerdem entwickelte er in den letzten Jahren die Angewohnheit, seine eigenen Werke runterzumachen. Dies hat ihm den Ruf eines sehr selbstkritischen Poopers verschafft. * Sein Auftreten als Pooper hatte ihm Ablehnung durch einen Pooper namens Schoko Schnitzel beschert, der ihm Arroganz und Angeberei unterstellte, da Killerdreck angeblich zu viel heiße Luft redet und sich selbst hochpreist (siehe den vorherigen Punkt). Killerdreck hingegen verwies darauf, dass "Schoko" (wie er ihn nennt) ein Spammer sei, da dieser zu Beginn seiner Zeit als Pooper viele Videos anderer Pooper mit Werbung für seinen Kanal kommentierte. * Im Herbst 2017 beabsichtigte Killerdreck, nach seinem Charakterwechsel noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und seinen YouTube-Kanal als die "KillerDreck89 GmbH" fortzuführen. Auf Anraten seines Kollegen Memorizzi ließ er es allerdings bleiben. * Auf seinen Zweitkanal "'KillerDreck94" lädt er Videos hoch, die seiner Meinung nach nicht in sein Hauptkanal passen. * Zu seinem (K)anal * Zu seiner Facebook-Scheiße TagesDreck Killerdreck war auch bekannt für seine Serie von Tagesschau-Poops, die er "TagesDreck" nennt. Diese erscheinen immer mit dem passenden Slogan ,,Heute wieder die Nachrichten von gestern". Bis heute sind 8 Folgen erschienen. Eine neunte Folge, die noch keinen Titel hat, hätte Killerdreck Weihnachtspecial 2016 werden sollen, jedoch hatte sich Killerdreck für einen anderen Poop entschieden (Teilnahme an Memorizzis Märchen-Collab). 2017 war geplant, dass keine TagesDreck-Folge erscheinen würde, aber nach dem frühzeitigen Ende seines internationalen Jahres wollte Killerdreck im selben Jahr doch noch die 9. TagesDreck-Folge rausbringen. Mit Killerdrecks Ankündigung, wonach dieser ab 2018 nur noch englische Poops rausbringt, war jedoch das Ende von TagesDreck besiegelt. Es war jedoch eine Nachfolgerserie in englischer Sprache geplant. Liste der Folgen von TagesDreck: # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Der erste Auftritt # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Das Geständnis # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Die Auferstehung des Ramazan Avci # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Furzende Dummschwätzende Puffmuttis # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Ein Massenmörder besucht das Oktoberfest # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Arbeit macht nicht frei # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Flüchtlinge in schwerer Not # YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Besorgte Bürger gegen göttliche Missionare It's Cawkademic Seit 2017 war ein neues Quizshow-Format namens "It's Cawkademic" geplant, welches auf die bekannte US-Quizshow "It's Academic" basiert. Bis jetzt wurde jedoch keine einzige Folge hochgeladen. Meilensteine * Am 30.9.2013 erreichte er 50 Abonnenten. * Am 17.10.2014 knackte er die 100-Abonnenten-Marke. Noch am selben Tag veröffentlichte er als 100-Abonnenten-Special die "YouTube Kacke: TagesDreck - Arbeit macht nicht frei". * Am 9.07.2015 erreichte er die 200-Abonnenten-Marke. Ein 200-Abonnenten-Special erschien aus technischen Gründen erst 12 Tage später. (YouTube Kacke: Vorstellung einer Plastikhülle - 200-Abonnenten-Special) * Am 24.12.2015 klickte der 300. Abonnent auf den "Abonnieren"-Button. * Am 26.5.2016 knackte Killerdreck die 400-Abonnenten-Marke. * Am 15.10.2016 schaffte er es, 500 Abonnenten zu bekommen. Das 500-Abonnenten-Special erschien Anfang November (YouTube Kacke: Karl die Soose (Teil 1) ) * Am 25.12.2016 kam Killerdreck auf 600 Abonnenten. * Am 28.02.2017 übertraf er die 700-Abonnenten-Marke. * Am 20.05.2017 erreichte er die 800-Abonnenten-Marke. * Am 26.07.2017 verdiente er sich seinen 900. Abonnenten. * Am 5.10.2017 erreichte Killerdreck endlich sein ultimatives Ziel, die 1000-Abonnenten-Marke. Genau einen Monat später erschien das 1000-Abonnenten-Special, welches jedoch nach kurzer Zeit von YouTube höchstpersönlich entfernt wurde. ([YTP Funny Detention Slips (1K Subscriber Special)] Kategorie:YouTube Kacke Kategorie:Pooper Kategorie:Österreicher